1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to air pressure measuring devices for inflatable balls, and more particularly, to a ball pressure gauge whose gauge body includes a ball-specific recommended pressure dial that provides recommended pressure ranges for various types of balls, thereby facilitating adjustment of the air pressure for a ball being measured.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ball pressure gauge 1 primarily has a probe 2 to be inserted into an inflated and to-be-measured ball through an air valve of the ball, so that the ball pressure gauge 1 is allowed to measure the air pressure inside the ball; an air-pressure indicator 3 moving according to magnitude of a air pressure measured; and a gauge body 4 having a set of air-pressure scale to be pointed by the arm-like air-pressure indicator 3 for showing the numeral value of the air pressure inside the ball measured by the ball pressure gauge 1.
It is known that different types of balls, such as volleyballs, basketballs and soccer balls, each have a specific pressure range to provide hardness and rebound optimal to the sport it was designed for. Thus, inflation for a ball is preferably conducted according to its ball-specific applicable pressure range rather than making the ball fully (sometimes also excessively) inflated. A ball over or insufficiently inflated is unfavorable to exercise with.
However, the conventional ball pressure gauge 1 comprises only the numeral scale in the gauge body 4, so a user has to memory the applicable pressure ranges for different balls in mind. Sometimes, the ball pressure gauge 1 may be sold with a hangtag 5, as shown in FIG. 2, or other packaging materials carrying a table 6 showing the applicable air pressure ranges for different balls. Nevertheless, such a hangtag 5 or packaging material may be likely lost after the user unpacks the ball pressure gauge 1, and in this case the user will have difficulty in determining appropriateness of inflation for a ball.